Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crane hook locking a wire and the like attached to a hoisted load.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, hooks attached to a crane and the like have been provided with a latching tool in order to prevent the removal of a wire and the like locked to the hook. The latching tool is rotatably supported by the hook and is biased in a direction where the latching tool is caused to abut on the tip of the hook. By rotating the latching tool against the biasing force, the wire and the like is detachable from and attachable to the hook.
When a hoisted load attached to the tip of a wire is placed on the ground in a state where the wire locked to the hook of the above-described configuration is twisted, the bent wire is sometimes deformed in such a manner as to eliminate the twist. In this case, the deformed wire may rotate the latching tool to be disconnected from the hook. Then, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication No. 7-31780 discloses a crane hook further having a lock pin which prevents the rotation of the latching tool.
However, the lock pin described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication No. 7-31780 prevents the rotation of a latching tool by abutting on the latching tool at a position furthest from the rotation tip of the latching tool which is brought into contact with and separated from a the hook. Therefore, there has been a problem that a position where the lock pin is attached to and detached from the latching tool and a position where a wire is attached to and detached from the hook are separated from each other, which reduces the workability. This problem becomes more remarkable with an increase in the size of the hook.